<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing is Caring (What's Yours is Mine) by Shia_NoBuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607355">Sharing is Caring (What's Yours is Mine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shia_NoBuff/pseuds/Shia_NoBuff'>Shia_NoBuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lilith Can't Bet [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shia_NoBuff/pseuds/Shia_NoBuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Camila saw her leave your room this morning,” Mary smirked, “no one’s seen her since.”<br/>Oh. They thought the two of them had been doing *that*.<br/>“What?” Ava’s face turned to one of horror, “No. Not what you’re thinking. No! We didn’t, I swear. We just slept together. Like, actually slept, not,” she made a lewd hand gesture and Lilith moved to cover Camila’s eyes.</p><p>Or</p><p>Beatrice and Ava share a bed to deal with their nightmares. And clothes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Beatrice &amp; Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun), Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Camila/Sister Lilith (Warrior Nun)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lilith Can't Bet [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing is Caring (What's Yours is Mine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally, another installment in the Lilith Can’t Bet series. All mistakes are my own. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When Bea couldn’t sleep, she often found herself wandering Cat’s Cradle. She would meander the halls, trying to tire herself out. Tonight was one such night. She paced the eerily quiet monastery, trying not to think about the dark things that could be lurking there. Finally, Beatrice felt calm enough to return to her room. She quietly crept back to her room, but when she passed Ava’s door she stopped. There was a faint noise coming from within the room. Sobbing. Beatrice gently knocked on the door.</p><p>“Ava?” </p><p>She heard sniffling and the sound of Ava scrambling to open the door. In the dim light of the moon, Beatrice could see that her girlfriend’s eyes were red and puffy, as if she’d been crying for quite a while.</p><p>“Ava, is everything alright?”</p><p>Ava sniffled and wiped her face with the hem of her night shirt. Beatrice wrapped her arms around Ava. She immediately hugged back with enough strength to crush a child and pushed her tear-streaked face into the crook of Beatrice’s neck. Beatrice felt Ava’s warm tears seeping into her nightgown. They held each other, Beatrice rubbing gentle circles on Ava’s back and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.</p><p>Eventually, Ava pulled away from Bea’s embrace.</p><p>“Sorry. About all this, I mean,” she gestured towards herself,</p><p>“Ava, you have nothing to apologize for,” Beatrice moved to sit down on the bed, motioning for Ava to do the same, “do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Ava sat across from Beatrice and tried to find the right words to say. Beatrice waited patiently, a bit worried her usually <em> very </em> talkative girlfriend was speechless, not wanting to pressure her into saying anything. She knew she wouldn’t want to discuss her own nightmares. </p><p>“I saw her, in my dream,” Ava began, “I saw her kill...kill me. But it-it wasn’t just her this time, it was Adriel too. And-and,”</p><p>Beatrice places a gentle hand on Ava’s knee, a silent comfort. She didn’t need to ask who Ava was talking about. On the rather short list of people Beatrice hated, Sister Frances was just about at the top. Although she’d never admit it to anyone (except maybe to God to ask for forgiveness) she would’ve gladly killed the bitch if Ava hadn’t done the job. Killing children wasn’t mercy or God’s will in the slightest. </p><p>Ava took several deep breaths. She shivered as she continued,</p><p>“And this time I could feel it. I could feel my whole body, and I could feel it start to shut down, I could feel myself becoming paralyzed,”</p><p>Beatrice grabbed Ava’s hand in her own and traced her knuckles. She knew how tough it was for Ava to think about becoming quadriplegic again.</p><p>“And the worst part was that I was all alone. I couldn’t see you or Mary or Camila or Lilith, I was blind. I heard Diego scream and Adriel laugh, and I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t fight back, I couldn’t scream” Ava shook, and Beatrice moved to hold her, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple,</p><p>“We will never leave you, Ava. I’ll never leave you.”</p><p>Ava nodded a little in acknowledgment, savoring Beatrice’s warmth.</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Always. In this life, and all the ones after,” Beatrice cradled Ava in her arms, feeling her begin to relax. Ava pulled back ever so slightly,</p><p>“I don’t think I can sleep alone tonight, will you stay?” </p><p>“Of course, my love.” Beatrice gently pushed Ava to lie on the bed, before doing the same. She wrapped an arm around Ava’s waist, smiling a bit as Ava snuggled closer.</p><p>“Thanks, Bea,” Ava muttered sleepily, feeling safe in Beatrice’s arms,</p><p>“Of course,” Beatrice pushed her nose into Ava’s hair and deeply inhaled Ava’s scent, savoring it. </p><p>Ava’s breathing became deeper and more regular as she drifted towards unconsciousness. She placed one of her hands over Beatrice’s, and they slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Beatrice woke to the soft grey light of early morning streaming through the window. She moved to stretch and almost smacked Ava in the face. Ava. Suddenly, she remembered that this wasn’t her room. It was Ava’s. Beatrice attempted to leap off the bed but was stopped by Ava’s arms, which were encircling her. At some point during the night, they’d apparently switched places. She began attempting to remove herself from Ava’s vice-like grip, which was more difficult than she had expected. The Warrior Nun was apparently pretty ripped. Bea’s thoughts turned rather impure as she thought about Ava’s arms and how they could probably lift things pretty easily, lift <em> her </em> pretty easily. </p><p>She shook her head as she finally broke free of Ava’s embrace. The hallway seemed empty when Beatrice poked her head out of Ava’s door, and she cautiously crept back to her own room, not noticing Camila padding silently through an adjacent corridor. After changing into her habit, Beatrice began making her way towards morning prayers. She stopped after she got halfway there and turned around. There was no way she could sit through that today - there was simply too much on her mind. </p><p>Instead, she walked through the garden and sat in the grass under a tree. Beatrice closed her eyes, focusing on the subtle rustling of the wind and the feeling of the warm sun on her face. She took deep, steadying breaths in an attempt to calm her thoughts. Once she had reached relative peace, Beatrice began to pray. She prayed for forgiveness, not for her thoughts, but for her inability to accept them. She asked God for help on her journey and for safety for the sisters. Time’s passage had no effect on Beatrice as she sat in total silence; it was just her, the birds, and God.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Ava noticed when she woke up was how refreshed she felt. The next thing she noticed was the disappointing lack of Beatrice in her bed. It made sense, Beatrice had morning prayers and stuff, but Ava had wanted a little more time to themselves.</p><p>She got up and picked out some clothes. It wasn’t quite as hot as before, and she could wear sweatshirts during the daytime again. It felt like a few had gone missing, but they’d probably just been too damaged to be repaired and were probably thrown out.</p><p>After dressing, Ava headed to breakfast. She got her food and sat down next to Mary. Lilith was letting Camila sit awfully close to her, Ava noted. Whenever Ava got within two feet of Lilith she’d mutter something about personal space. That usually didn’t stop Ava from hugging her, much to Lilith’s chagrin. </p><p>“Where’s Beatrice? It’s not like her to be late,” Ava craned her neck and looked around, failing to spot her girlfriend.</p><p>“I thought you might know, Ava,” Camila giggled. Ava was confused: why would she know where Bea was? Camila only laughed harder at Ava’s bewildered expression, pressing her face into Lilith’s shoulder.</p><p>“Camila saw her leave your room this morning,” Mary smirked, “no one’s seen her since.”</p><p>Ava blushed. They thought the two of them had been doing <em> that </em>. Not that it didn’t cross her mind every so often (read: a whole fucking lot [<strike>no pun</strike> pun definitely intended]), because it definitely did, but she wanted to do things “right” and respect Beatrice’s boundaries and vows.</p><p>Unfortunately, Mary took Ava’s embarrassment as confirmation of her earlier statement and scrunched up her face in mock disgust.</p><p>“That’s kinda gay, Ava,”</p><p>“What?” Ava’s face turned to one of horror, “No. Not what you’re thinking. No! We didn’t, I swear. We just slept together. Like, actually slept, not,” she made a lewd hand gesture and Lilith moved to cover Camila’s eyes.</p><p>“Ava, we’re in a holy space!” Lilith chastised,</p><p>“Technically, Mary started it,” Ava retorted as Mary protested by punching her in the shoulder,</p><p>“Ow! Dude, what the hell?” Ava rubbed her shoulder, “Oh, sorry, right. The H word,” she turned to Lilith apologetically. Lilith just shook her head and went back to eating her breakfast.</p><p>“Anyways,” Ava continued, “I do not know where Beatrice is and I slept well, thanks for asking.”</p><p>She began shoveling an inordinate amount of eggs and pastries into her mouth, savoring the taste of not-mush, and resolved to find Beatrice after she had seconds.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>No one saw Beatrice that day, not that they didn’t try. Ava spent all day searching every nook and cranny of Cat’s Cradle and even roped Camila into helping, but Bea was nowhere to be found.</p><p><b>“</b>Do you think Bea is avoiding you? Were you really that bad?” Mary asked at dinner,</p><p>“Mary! I told you, we didn’t--” Ava threw her hands up in frustration, “I dunno. Why would she be avoiding me? Do you think I did something wrong?” she said somewhat coherently, her mouth full of pasta.</p><p>“Probably not, Bea’s always been a bit mysterious,” Camila chimed in, “I’d just give her some time,”</p><p>“If you say so,” Ava wasn’t completely convinced, but she turned back to her dinner.</p><p>After she finished, she went looking for Bea. She searched high and low, going to all of her girlfriend’s favorite and even least favorite spots. She thought she saw Bea reading in one of the libraries, but it turned out to be Sister Teresa, who was none too happy about being interrupted. Ava even searched the grounds, combing through the various fields of the monastery, but had no luck. It really did seem like Beatrice was avoiding her.</p><p>It was past one when Ava finally decided to call it a night. She walked through the dark halls of Cat’s Cradle as silently as she could, which, being Ava Silva, was not very. She still wasn’t particularly coordinated and tripped several times on nothing. She almost walked right past Beatrice’s room, but she paused when she heard noises that sounded suspiciously like whimpers.</p><p>“Beatrice?”</p><p>The crying continued, so Ava tried knocking on her door. When that didn’t work, she opened it. Beatrice was lying in her bed, body curled into the fetal position. Ava carefully approached her girlfriend, not wanting to get hit and placed a gentle hand on Beatrice’s shoulder.</p><p>“Bea? Beatrice. Bea, wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We raised you better than this,” Beatrice cowered as her mother glared at her, “We gave you everything, invested so much in you, and this is how you repay us?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Beatrice shook, folding her body in on itself. Hot tears ran down her cheeks, staining her shirt, and her throat was hoarse, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please, it’s not--it’s not what it seems,” she pleaded, unable to meet her parents’ eyes. She wiped her nose on her sleeve, sniffling.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Stop that!” Beatrice heard more than felt the slap, the stinging a mere tingle. She held her cheek as her father approached her, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I did not raise a fucking gay. I did not raise a fucking f*g,” his cold tone turned her blood to ice, “do you hear me, Beatrice? I will not have someone like you living under my roof, besmirching the family name.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He raised his hand to hit her again and Beatrice tried to defend herself, but her twelve year old body couldn’t keep up. She watched helplessly as the blows began to rain down, watched the fury in her father’s eyes and the contempt in her mother’s. </em>
</p><p>“Bea. Wake up.”</p><p>
  <em> Ava. Beatrice looked around desperately, but the only thing she could see was her childhood home. </em>
</p><p>“Bea, you’re dreaming. It isn’t real. Whatever’s happening, it isn’t real.”</p><p>
  <em> But it felt so real. It felt exactly like she remembered. It felt-- </em>
</p><p>“I love you so much, Beatrice. Just open your eyes and come back to me.”</p><p><em> This isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real </em> . She chanted the mantra as if her life depended on it. She closed her eyes tight. <em> This isn’t real, it’s just a dream, this isn’t real, it’s just a dream. </em></p><p>When she opened her eyes again, she saw Ava’s face hovering above her own. Cold sweat soaked through parts of her nightgown and her heart beat faster than a hummingbird’s. Beatrice concentrated on the warm feeling of Ava’s hand cradling hers, using it to anchor her to this world, to assure herself that this was real. Slowly, their pulses began to match until their hearts were beating in time with each other.</p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it?” Ava didn’t press when Beatrice shook her head. She hadn’t had a dream like that in over a year. They had been frequent throughout secondary school, but Beatrice had had fewer and fewer over the years. It was obvious to her why the dream had come back, but she didn’t want to admit its cause: Ava.</p><p>Guilt and fear were the most prominent emotions Beatrice associated with the memory and the dreams that sprung from it. Her parents had refused to look her in the eye after they’d found out. The next month, she was off to Switzerland. Her emotions had become a burden. So Beatrice cut them off. She sorted them into boxes and pushed them so far down they disappeared. Now, she felt more strongly than ever before, but not for the same reasons.</p><p>She no longer felt guilty about being a lesbian. That guilt had been replaced. Replaced by guilt that she couldn’t love Ava the way she deserved, guilt that Ava had to be careful around her. She saw it in Ava’s face - the worry that she was overstepping - and she hated it. The guilt gnawed at her core, worming its way into her thoughts and eating into her sense of peace. If only she hadn’t shied away from people for all those years. If only she could allow herself to feel her emotions. If only. </p><p>Beatrice’s fear that she was destined to go to hell had morphed into a constant sense of dread that she wouldn’t be strong or smart enough to keep Ava safe, to protect her. She would do anything to keep Ava safe. She’d made a promise to herself that she would die before she willingly let the Halo Bearer be injured. Their lives were not filled with safety and security - Ava’s very existence made her a target - and it was all too easy to picture Ava’s corpse lying perfectly still, too easy to imagine Ava’s body filled with Divinium the way Shannon’s had. Yet, it was too hard to imagine a world without Ava.</p><p>So Beatrice didn’t want to talk about her dreams. Instead, she rested her head on Ava’s chest and whispered so quietly the noise was almost carried away by the wind.</p><p>“Can I sleep in your room tonight?”</p><p>“Of course,” Ava stood and pulled Bea up with her, holding her hand as they walked to Ava’s room. Ava laid down and Beatrice followed suit, snuggling against her girlfriend’s chest and falling asleep to the soothing rhythm of Ava’s heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Ava’s room had become less hers and more theirs. Whenever she or Beatrice had a nightmare or couldn’t sleep, they would end up snuggled together in Ava’s bed. It was becoming such a common occurrence that Bea had begun leaving some of her clothes in Ava’s room. She was more comfortable with being so close to Ava now. In fact, it was becoming increasingly hard to sleep without Ava by her side. </p><p>Unfortunately (at least in Beatrice’s opinion), the others had noticed the change as well. Mary made sly remarks and smirked when Beatrice went red and Ava spluttered. Camila would smile knowingly and pretend not to notice Bea leaving Ava’s room in the morning, and Lilith simply raised an eyebrow. It was almost amusing. Almost. It was more embarrassing that they assumed she and Ava were together biblically whenever they slept in the same bed.</p><p>But, despite her near constant humiliation, Bea had to admit there were great benefits to sleeping in Ava’s room. Mainly, borrowing more of her clothes. She still wore her habit every day, but she would often wear one of Ava’s shirts to bed. If anyone asked, she’d say it was comforting. The clothes smelled like Ava, simulating her touch. But if Beatrice was being truly honest, she just liked wearing her girlfriend’s clothes.</p><p>Being around the same size as one’s girlfriend, Ava had decided, was great. Beatrice had some civilian clothes (mostly for missions) that happened to fit Ava, so she’d taken the liberty to “borrow” some of them. In truth, she had no real plans on returning Beatrice’s sweatpants or her <em> 1984 </em> hoodie. Or any of her other shirts. Bea didn’t wear any of those things often so she didn’t even know they were missing, another bonus. </p><p>So, when they decided Beatrice should just move into Ava’s room instead of going there every night from her own, Ava had many reasons to celebrate. Now, she had virtually unlimited access to Beatrice’s entire wardrobe. Every t-shirt, pair of jeans, jacket, and they all smelled like fresh laundry despite not having been worn in years. Ava loved wearing Beatrice’s clothes. It was like carrying a piece of the girl she loved with her everywhere she went, almost like getting one continuous hug all day long.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Missing twelve years of formal education had put the Warrior Nun seriously behind other people her age academically. Camila had taken it upon herself to try and teach Ava at least <em> some </em> of what she’d missed, their current topic being Algebra. Camila had to admit that Ava wasn’t the most engaged student, but she was trying her best to teach her regardless. She hummed a little as she looked over Ava’s work.</p><p>“This is wrong,” she pointed to a problem,</p><p>“What a alge-bruh moment,”</p><p>Camila failed to hide her amusement and laughed before showing Ava how to correct herself,</p><p>“The Quadratic Formula is the <em> opposite </em> of “b” plus or minus the square root, not “b”,”</p><p>“Ughh, why do I even need to know stuff?” Ava rubbed her forehead with the heels of her palms, “it’s not like I’m gonna defeat Adriel by knowing that “the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell”,”</p><p>“It’s important for your future, Ava,” Camila sighed. Lord help her because her patience was wearing just the tiniest bit thin. She took in Ava’s disheveled appearance and decided they’d probably done enough for the day.</p><p>“Alright, I think that’s good for today. Hey,” something about her outfit looked familiar, “isn’t that Bea’s jacket?” </p><p>“Hm?” Ava looked down at her clothes, “Oh, I guess so,” she shrugged, standing up.</p><p>“See you tomorrow, Cam,”</p><p>“See you tomorrow, Ava.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t I seen Ava wear that before?” Mary inspected Beatrice’s shirt. They were doing some undercover work, seeing if they could pick up anything or anyone about Adriel or the wraiths.</p><p>“I must have grabbed one of hers on accident,” Beatrice feigned innocence. It was actually one of her favorite shirts to “borrow” from her girlfriend. “Hazards of sharing a room, I suppose,”</p><p>“Mhm, right. Oh shit, that’s the guy,” Bea breathed a sigh of relief as she quickly followed Mary down a damp alleyway. They crept as quietly as possible, not wanting to alert the man of their presence. Beatrice signaled with her hand and Mary quickly knocked him out. Pulling zip ties out of her pocket, Bea quickly bound his hands and feet. Mary pulled out a phone and dialed Camila, their designated getaway driver.</p><p>“We have the package,”</p><p>“Got it, I’ll be right there,” Camila’s voice was way too chipper considering they were kidnapping this dude.</p><p>The OCS van pulled up a few seconds later and Mary and Beatrice loaded the unconscious man into the back. They changed into habits and got into the van with Camila,</p><p>“How’d it go?” Camila exaggerated the last syllable as if she were asking about a date rather than a crime,</p><p>“According to plan,” Bea was still in mission mode, watching through the rear-view mirror to make sure no one was following them. Thankfully, they were safe.</p><p>“Oh, here. I brought tranquilizer just in case,” Camila handed Mary a syringe from the glove compartment, who immediately stuck it in the man’s neck.</p><p>“What? It never hurts to check your work,”</p><p>Bea just shook her head and turned around in her seat. Mission accomplished.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived back at Cat’s Cradle, Beatrice and Mary unloaded their “cargo” and hauled him off to the interrogation room. Camila parked the van and began taking firearms and other assorted weaponry back to the armory. She hummed a song she’d heard on the radio as she cataloged the items and put them back in their place, ignoring the raucous sounds of training behind her.</p><p>“Shit!”</p><p>The word rang through the hall as everyone turned to stop and stare, Camila included. Ava immediately went red, forgetting about the pain of Lilith hitting her,</p><p>“Shi-shoot, I didn’t mean to say that.” Lilith glared, and Camila could have sworn her eyes turned a different color. “Sorry. Sorry! I know, house of God or whatever,”</p><p>Camila shook her head and laughed. Only their Halo Bearer would have the audacity to do something like that. Once she had finished with her task, she sat on one of the benches and waited until the two took a break from their training.</p><p>“I can’t believe her,” Lilith’s hands were balled into fists as she walked up to Camila,</p><p>“That’s our Ava,” Camila smiled as Lilith sat down next to her. Lilith dropped her head into her hands,</p><p>“I suppose she can be useful, occasionally,”</p><p>“Give her a break, Lily, she’s still new to this,” Lilith relaxed as Camila put a hand on her shoulder,</p><p>“I know, but it’s just so frustrating. I thought she’d get better once she and Beatrice got together, but she still can’t take anything seriously,” she motioned to where Ava was showing off and joking with a few of the new recruits.</p><p>“Speaking of Bea, I bet that’s her shirt Ava’s wearing,”</p><p>“Hm, really? I can’t recall ever seeing Beatrice wear that before,” Lilith looked up in thought, “are you sure?”</p><p>“Wanna bet?” Camila’s grin was mischievous, “If it is Bea’s shirt, you have to come with me to the library every day for the next week, if not, I’ll take over your lessons with Ava for a week,”</p><p>That didn’t sound like a bad deal to Lilith. In fact, it seemed more than fair,</p><p>“You have a deal, Camila,” the two shook hands and Lilith stood.</p><p>“Ava, come here please,”</p><p>“What’s up?” Ava ran up to them, smiling like an idiot, “Oh, hey, Cam,”</p><p>“Hi Ava,” Camila pretended to look at Ava’s clothes for the first time, “is that one of Beatrice’s shirts?”</p><p>Ava also seemed to notice the clothes she was wearing for the first time,</p><p>“Oh, yeah. It’s not mine, I guess it must be hers. Must have been in the wrong drawer,” she shrugged, turning to Lilith, “ready for more?”</p><p>Lilith groaned as Ava punched her in the shoulder,</p><p>“Spare me,” she pleaded with Camila. </p><p>Camila simply smiled and pushed the other woman towards Ava, who was already on the mat.</p><p>“Work hard!” she called as she turned to leave, “and I’ll see you tonight, Lilith,”</p><p>Camila swore she could feel Lilith’s glare through her habit. But it was totally worth it: The high of the win and the prospect of spending time with Lilith would carry her for at least the next week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. It’s been a while since I’ve posted anything, but this one’s extra long. I’ve actually already written the next work for this series (but it’s more of a crack fic). School is rough, but I’m handling it. Constructive feedback is always welcome! Stay safe out there! :) Edit 27/3/21: so  I’m dumb. I was reading through and saw that I mixed up the Pythagorean theorem and quadratic formula. It took me like six months to notice this smh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>